


Doctor Who AU: University Life

by thelonelywarrior



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywarrior/pseuds/thelonelywarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate universe.</p><p>Mechanical Engineering and Arts double major John Smith was a second year student, who happened to be staying with his life-long friend and a socially-awkward senior. He met a Literature major, Clara, during a party and he thought she would be his life, but relationships are complicated in life. University life may be one that make and break things like these...</p><p>In this story, you will find different characters popping up now and then and perhaps forging relationships. </p><p>I hope you enjoy this. Please comment.</p><p>*Will touch up soon for typos and grammar*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John was sitting in the university cafeteria, taking his precious break between his Figure Drawing and Quantum Mechanics class, sipping his coffee quietly. One hand handling the cup while the other fiddling with a mechanical pencil, sketching carelessly on a small sketchbook. I can’t get the proportion right, somehow.

“ _Doctor_!”

John rolled his eyes at the greeting to, within expectations, find Michelle propped herself on the chair next to him. Within a second, the cup of coffee went from his hand into hers. Beaming gleefully, she took a sip off the cup.

“Missy, that’s - that’s rude!” John frowned at Michelle with his animatic eyebrows.

“Are you still mad about the coffee or the - ?” Michelle pouted as she handed him back the cup.

“Coffee. No, I mean both.” John spat, “no more messing up my room, understand, Missy?”

Michelle ignored his question, “Shush, hurry up, Mechanics is up in about three minutes.”

John looked at his wristwatch, “Gosh, you’re right!” He took the cup to the returning point and came back to pack his things into a sling bag. Michelle squinted at his sketchbook, “You really need to improve on these, Doctor.”

“I know… Are you going for the lecture?” John blurted.

“Of course, it’s quantum mechanics - or else, why would I find you here?” Michelle rolled her eyes.

“Come on, the class is quite a distance away.” John hurried, dragging Michelle by the arm as they skidded down the corridor.

 

Two hours later, the class ended. John yawned, “Finally… I can barely understand a word, blimey!” Michelle kept her notebook and commented, “Well, if only you pay a little more attention in the basic classes. You really need to work more on these or you are going to have a hard time passing this course, Doctor.”

“That - can wait,” John smiled, “I’m going to Jack’s house later. He’s having a party for no particular reason though he’s inviting some of the juniors.”

“That Jack? He’s a party animal.”

“Absolutely. You want to join?”

“No, thanks. That twat can’t keep his hands at the right place most of the time, guys and girls alike.” Michelle puffed, “To think of it, I quite like that - but not while I need to finish my Psych essay.”

“Oh come on, Missy, it’s Friday night! It’s only our second year in university, let’s go party!” John nudged Michelle.

“No, thank you and if you don’t mind, I’m going back to the hostel,” Michelle snapped, “Have fun!”

John sighed and waved at her as they went their separated ways...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John went to Jack's part for Friday Night and that's where they first met.

That night, John was early to the party. Jack was one of the best party organisers among the students and he knew a lot of people. The student hostels were units of houses inside a sort of university village where most of the students from far away would stay in during the semester and Jack had taken this as an advantage to widen his social circle. Good thing that his housemates were receptive of his way of living, John thought.

“Hey, John!” Jack yelled the moment John stepped on the house compound. They hugged.

“Tell you what, I have a friend today who likes to drum and I told him you are the right guy to perform with him,” Jack continued.

“Perform?” John asked. Even though he was the kind of kid who would follow his mates around attending party, secretly however, he was a rather shy guy.

“Yea, dude! Guitar and sing. Just fun jamming while the party goes on. Then when you feel like it, I can bring you around the people. I know there will be some kid from Lit class coming today.”

“Oh really? Lit people felt so isolated.” John laughed.

“Who’s odder than you, John. You took double major in mechanical engineering and arts. That’s like - whoah - well, except for Michelle - she’s crazy - where’s she?” Jack laughed.

“She needs to finish up her Psych essay,” John replied.

“She’s mental. She’s still up with her psychology courses? I thought she’s already doubling mechanical and physics.” Jack laughed it off.

“She’s my pal, alright, and she’s handling it well.”

“Alright, alright, whatever you say. Tell her I miss her.” Jack said, “make yourself at home. Play a bit of guitar and have fun, okay?” He pat John on his back and wandered off to chat with other people.

Students were slowly adding up as the time became late. John met the so-called drummer, Craig, and they immediately went into an intense jamming session. He loved performing, when it was all about music and get lost in it. The crowd swayed along with the music and cheered as they finished their last song. The DJ tuned the ambient accordingly and the house went crazy.

John felt his excitement growing with the dancing lights and a few bottles of beer.

“John!”

He looked around. Jack walked to him with a few beside him.

“This is John Smith, my very talented friend. He’s a bit shy, but he’s definitely easy-going, here you go!” Jack announced.

John blushed.

“And John, let me introduce you Jane and Clara, from literature and here’s Martha, I think you two knew each other - medical student.”

“Yes - I know John,” Martha smiled, “ Hello again!”

John made a waving gesture and stole a look at the lady named Clara. She had a pair of big round eyes, so dark that he would accidentally fall through it if he wasn’t careful.

“I’ve leave you here,” Jack chuckled and went off again. The rest of the night, John mingled lightly with few people, and tried to get closer to the girl Clara. Something about her attracted him, obviously. So, when midnight passed and Clara declared she needed to go back early, John volunteered to walk her home.

“Let me walk with you.”

“Oh, no need to bother you.” Clara smiled sweetly.

“I insist,” John said. He must have had enough alcohol to be able to brave that out even.

“That’s very nice of you,” Clara smile and let him walk along with her.

It turned out that Clara’s hoste was just one street down of his. She was a first year in Literature and loved Jane Austen. Walking on the dimly lit street, John could not help but stare at her, hoping she won’t notice. He had felt like that before for few girls, but he was always useless to take the next step. He sighed at himself as he admired the lady inches away from him.

“So… I heard you do arts and engineering?”

“Uhh, yea, second year, visual arts and mechanical engineering.”

“And you can play guitar very well.” John blushed at her compliment and rubbed his neck without knowing, “Ha, I play during study break…so…”

“You’re really good,” Clara said, “I meant it.”

“Thanks…”

“I’m not very good with engineering part, so I probably can’t comment on it… how about your arts? What kind of classes are you taking?”

“Oh, arts,” John’s eye light up. Arts had always been something that would lightened up his life, when someone mentioned it. “There are painting techniques, visuals, compositions and technical drawings. We do some academic study and many practical, actual projects. Just today, I had my figure drawing class. I am not good at it, but it is always very calming to work my hands on arts, y’know.”

Clara smiled at how this guy blabbering about art. _He must really love it_ , she thought.

“Do you draw or paint often, in your own time?”

“Whenever I have the time,” John was hyped, “It’s all about experiencing the sensation and leaving an imprint of your thought process on a canvas.”

Clara chuckled at his passion. They went on and on until they reached Clara’s unit and John realized Clara had probably knew more about him then him about her.

“Good night, John,” Clara kissed him on the cheek and walked into the shadow of her house. John, caressing the spot where Clara kissed and walked back happily. _It was just a goodbye kiss, you dumb-dumb_ , he ignored the thought.

 

When he pushed himself into his house, light could be seen from the room next to his. He craned his neck into the room to find the dark-haired lady still hovering over her desk, tapping on the laptop.

“You’re still up, Missy?” Michelle turned and looked at him through her largish reading glasses which hid her icy blue eyes pretty well, “You’re early. Jack’s party usually end at dawn.”

“I left early,” John smiled, “Jack says he misses you.”

“Right,” Michelle groaned and turned her back to him, continuing on her laptop.

“You are still not sleeping?”

“No-no, I still left with a few paragraphs and I need to proofread and check the citations and everything,” Michelle replied, not looking at him.

“Well, I’m off to bed, nights,” John took off his shirt and walked towards his room.

“Ah, I forg-”

“Missy!!!” John came running into her room.

“Hush, Doctor. There’s no need to shout, gosh, what would people think?” Missy trailed her eyes towards John’s body, “a naked man running into a girl’s room?” She gave John a cheeky smile, “I’m sorry, honey, I needed to find the theorem to prove the tutorial this evening, so I thought I could find it in your textbook.”

“Well, why can’t you google it?”

“I remember where it was located in your book. It’s faster that way. Your books were lined up so nicely, rarely even touched. I am doing you a favour.”

“Get your own textbook then.”

“Hardly need one when I have most of them in my mind, don’t I?” Michelle beamed.

John shot her a look. Michelle purred, “I’m sorry I forgot to put it back, alright?” She stood up and walked towards John, turning his body to face away from her and pushed him out of her room, “now be a good pal and let me finish my essay. Good night!”

John grunted. Michelle gave his fluffy brown hair a little massage and closed her door in his face.

John rolled his eyes and went back to his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He still can't stop thinking about Clara, but first, breakfast.

The sun was shining cruelly into his room the next morning. John pulled his blanket and hid under the sheet. He was not ready to be awake. In fact, he had not gotten much sleep. His whole mind was swirling with dark mesmerizing eyes of Miss Clara. In his dream, he had her eyes gazing lovingly into his while he melted in hers. She gave him little kisses on his cheek. He could still feel the tinge now. He imagined her in her elegant dress, except it was a bit too tight and short…

 _Argh!_ John grumbled at his realisation at his own daydream. He ran his long fingers across his cheek, feeling the slight sensation that seemed to linger that area. His lips curved as he steal a little smile at the memory of that and he laughed at his own naiveness.

 _Hell with sleeping, I can’t even sleep_ , he thought. He straightened himself and made his way to the bathroom. On the way, he knocked lightly on Michelle’s door before opening it. The light was still on, and that girl was having her upper body collapsing over her desk next to her laptop, where she accidentally added a few hundred lines of random alphabets with her hand pressing all along on the last row of the keyboard. She was fast asleep.

John can’t help but smiled warmly at her sleeping figure. He reached out to touch her shoulder, “Buddy, sleep on the bed…”

Michelle stirred but could not bring herself to wake up.

“You are going to strain your neck sleeping like that,” John whispered, lowering himself to scoop that girl out of the chair and carried her to her bed just next to the desk.

“... just… few more… lines…” Michelle mumbled.

“Give yourself a break, will you?” John said softly, though he was sure he was pretty much talking to himself. He picked out the cover and spread it across Michelle’s small figure and stood there feeling smug of how nice a man he was before turning off the light and closed the door softly.

John continued with his morning routine. He felt so energetic, and he felt the urgency of having himself clean-shaven, even it was weekend. He made his bed and chewed on a cold bagel as he returned to his room to flip through the tutorial he was supposed to solve this week.

His mind was clearly not in working order. It was either the alcohol or - He shook off the thought of Clara. But the image of her kept coming back and he sighed. He could not even work out the simplest problem for quantum mechanics now.

Then his eyes traced across the room to his shelf. It was true of what Michelle said about his textbooks though… They were always lined up there, neatly and nice. They were touched more frequently by her than him. He noticed the slightly protruding one, the one Michelle took out the night before. He groaned at that thought and walked over to push it back to order. However, something told him he should see what was that book about.

Solutions for Basic Quantum Mechanics

John chuckled, You said you are a genius but you need to refer to basic quantum mechanics text? Michelle, you’re not very bright, are you? But he flipped it open anyway. He frowned as he saw the writings on the text. Michelle did it again. She always write side notes on his textbooks. They were untainted before that.

He was to lash out by stomping towards her room but when he remembered how tired she was that morning he decided to talk to her later. Instead, he looked at the written pages. It was rather fruitful, for him. Those pages happened to be able to solve half of the tutorial he was working on. Chuckling on his luck, John sat himself by his desk and studied the tutorial with those neat cursive of Michelle’s notes.

Half of the day passed when John heard Michelle’s door clicked. She was finally awake, he thought. Instinctively, he tiptoed out of his room as he glimpsed Michelle walked into the bathroom.

 

Michelle woke up from her sleep with a shock of her essay half-written. Then she remembered she was already at the final stage of writing. She was warm and cozy in her bed. Hmph, the last thing I remember I was sitting by the desk… she thought. And she thought she remembered someone carried her to her bed. It must be Doctor, she thought, it’s always him. She can’t help but grin at the thought of it, no matter how true that imagination could be.

She hopped off her bed to check on her laptop. There it was, the essay, nicely written and complete, ready for submission. She hoped she did not mistype the sentences while she was typing them down half-asleep, but it turned out to be perfectly fine, so so fine. She smiled with satisfaction before walking out into the bathroom.

Michelle was in very light-hearted mood today. She finished her essay and her quantum mechanics tutorial. She thought about John’s progress. She had left traces on his book, hoping her little lazy friend would be smart enough to at least try on the problem. That was always how she did it anyway. She had grown up to find this an effective way to make his friend study. It was not that John was stupid or lazy, he just needed a little push. Well, it was not the case when it came to arts though, she thought. He was always very proactive when it came to arts. She could still remember how she was forced to pose for him for his whole photography course last semester. Not that she mind, but she got bored very easily.

Ah, John, Doctor. She smiled as she remembered how they called each other’s nickname even after all these years. It was like their code, something only they themselves understand. She liked it that way.

Enough of thinking, Michelle. She was refreshed when she finally exited the bathroom.

“Missy,” John called from downstairs.

“Mm?” She replied.

“Brekkie?” John smiled cheekily as he poked his head from the bottom of the staircase towards Michelle at the top. On his hand was a complete set of English Breakfast.

Her smile broadened at the sight of that as she skipped down, “Wee, that’s very timely of you, Doctor!” She hopped past John and snatched one of the plates off his hand.

“Careful,” John warned as he followed her to sit at the dining table.

“Have you eaten yours?” Michelle asked as she picked her fork at the eggs.

“I had bagel.”

“Not those cold bagel again?” Michelle cringed. She took another fork and poked on the sausage and passed it to John, “Eat up, you need strength.”

“Nah…”

“You want me to feed you?” Michelle fluttered her eyelashes.

“No, thanks, Missy,” John snatched the sausage from her and started on it, “And - stop writing on my book, if you can.”

“I’ll try but we both know that’s not going to happen.” 

John sighed, _I really should have leave those alphabets on your essays_.

Michelle gave him a grin and continued with the breakfast, casually picking up few of the food and passed them to John. She was not sure what made her do that, maybe she just felt awkward eating alone at the table…

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking Clara out may not be as difficult as it seemed, but Michelle is sniffing around...

John thought Miss Clara should fit into his equation for this weekend, but he had no idea where should he put her in. _Should I walk down the street and ask her out? Should I casually walk past her house to see if she’s in? Or Should I accidentally bump into her on her way out?_

In the end, he decided. _Press the bell, it is._

He changed into his clean clothes and opened the door. For a second, he wondered what happened. Michelle ran all the way from her room and took her chance to squeeze out of the door with John still holding it open from inside.

“Bloody hell, Missy,” John gasped.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Michelle sang. She was hoisting a bag with her, dressed in t-shirts and trousers.

“Ballet?” John asked, closing the door behind him. Michelle nodded, “‘M going to change at the studio, hence this.” She gestured to her bag.

“I see,” John replied and waited for her to start her journey. He was, after all, on a secret mission.

“Going to find the girl you met last night?” Michelle asked. John turned to her with big round eyes and reddened face.

“What? - No! Of course not.” John defended, “Wait - how did you know?”

“That you’re going to find the girl?”

John nodded.

“How long have I known you, Doctor? It would be shame if I don’t know that.” Michelle smirked.

“It’s your Psychology stuff, right? You learn that from your psych class right? Mind reading and all?”

“Please, psychology is not about mind reading. But I think I do have a certain talent at that… let me guess, her name is,” Michelle raised her voice and sang, “CLARA!”

“Shhh!” John covered Michelle’s mouth with his hands and pushed her back into the house.

“You can’t say her name that out loud, people will hear!” John whispered.

“Or you mean she might hear it from down the street?”

“WHAT?!”

“Look at you,” Michelle laughed, “I may have accidentally tipped Jack off about Clara from the literature class and thought she might be your type…”

“How do you even know her?”

“Told you, literature class.”

“Oh yea? You start taking literature now?” John was red all over his face.

“I take interest in different subjects, Doctor,” Michelle pouted, “and just so happened to bump into this Clara accidentally on her way to lecture. Sorry for using that tactics before you.”

John was totally out of word. Michelle, however, was all steady and calm. She reached out to fluff John’s hair and straightened his shirt, “Well, relax and calm down. You might not want to seem like a rash old man when you press the doorbell and if you’d excuse me, I have my ballet to attend to.”

She turned and walked out of the house, disappearing quickly into the next street, leaving John breathing heavily with the conversation.

B _ah, why am I so nervous about Michelle knowing about Clara?_ he thought _. Michelle knew almost everything about me anyway, it always have been. But, she is the one who made me knowing Clara possible… I should thank her, but I just don’t like sharing this little secret with her._ John grumbled under his breath about his thought and decided to continue with his plan.

 

Walking down the street, John revelled of the night before. Now even the walk from Jack’s house to hers seemed like a short film in his mind. Each second felt like eternity yet passed by so fast. He must know more about Clara, and ask her out, and spend time with her, whichever the sequence should be.

When he stood outside her door and pressed the bell, John could feel his heart pumping really hard.

“Da- Oh hi!” Clara opened the door, as though she had came for the door in a short run.

“Hi,” John replied.

Clara was clad in a dark dress. John felt the dress brought out her figure and curves very well. He must have opened his mouth for too long because Clara asked, “Anything you finding me for?”

“Errr- yea…” John stuttered, “You remember me?”

Clara giggled, “Of course, of course, John, right?”

“Yes, John,” John beamed even at the thought. _She remembers me, she remembers me!_

“I - “ he continued, “I stay just few doors down… the other end of the street… so I thought I would come and say hello.”

“Oh, that’s really near,” Clara smiled, “we could meet more often next time.”

“Yea, I mean, I can invite you over - or - or the other way round…” John scratched his head, “Do you have anything tonight? Dinner?”

“I’m afraid I can’t for tonight’s dinner, John,” Clara felt sorry, “I’m so so sorry.”

“Don’t be...  It’s a last minute thing…”

“Let’s see… I feel sorry to say no to you. You’ve been so nice to me last night,” Clara smiled, “How about Tuesday? I have a basic linguistic class that ends at four, and then I’m free for the day.”

John’s eyes brightened up, “Tuesday? Tuesday is good. Sure, I will see you on Tuesday then. Where shall we meet? Erm… text - ah, I haven’t got your number.”

“Actually… “ Clara tapped her phone and showed him the screen, “I happened to have your number from Jack.. I will give you a call?”

“Absolutely,” John smiled. They continued to have a little talk and John left after a while, not wanting to stop Clara from what she intended to do with her Saturday night...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the third housemate.

He can’t wait till Tuesday night, and yet there were two whole days sandwiched in between. John licked his lips anxiously, looking forward to the date. He was almost running like a kid on his way back to his home.

He got so hyped up that he thought he should pick up literature for a start.

And guess who would have literature book? John chuckled as he crept into Michelle’s room and pulled open one of her drawers. Michelle may not need textbooks for her brain, but she did leave some of her room space for casual novels which she would bring around the house, reading. He loved looking at her reading, as thought just by that he could get part of the content by osmosis, which was partly true. With John in the room, Michelle would end up telling him what was the story all about, saving his time for reading them…

In the drawer, John recognised some Jane Austen’s books. Maybe he should start from there, since that’s one of the biggest clue he had about thi girl, Clara. He pulled out the books, and listed them, leaving a message to Michelle about borrowing them.

> Missy,
> 
> I’ll be borrowing the following from your fiction drawer. You might already guess why, so, don’t ask.
> 
> Love, Doctor.

He clipped the note next to her laptop and returned to his room to start his ‘project’.

 

“Psst.”

John looked up from his book. Michelle was peeping from outside the door.

“Hey yo, you’re back,” John closed his book.

“How’s your progress? I thought you would have gone out for a date today!” Michelle came blundering in and popped herself on John’s well-made bed. John looked at her from his desk. He was so used to that that he had no comment for it at all now.

“Err, obviously I am still here?” John looked at her, blurred with all the readings.

“Struggling with Jane Austen?”

“No… err… I may need some focus for these,” John poked the book on his desk.

“It takes practice, dear,” Michelle rested his head on his pillow.

“I know…”

“You took the first step, so it’s good.”

“You think so?” Michelle nodded.

“So you’re not going to tell me what happened?” Michelle prodded. John looked at the curious look on Michelle and thought he might have that much chance on teasing her, “Not now… dinner?”

Michelle rolled her eyes and out of bed, “I thought so too… We’re left with bread and some sad salad though.”

“Good enough,” John walked them out of his room and down to the kitchen.

The two of them started putting things together in the kitchen, with Michelle arranging the bread while John prepared some juice for the two of them. They were fighting and tossing funny jokes at each other.

“You are the ones who fall into the river first, Doctor.”

“I remember you dragged me in.”

Their laughter could be heard around the neighbourhood, but whatever it was, it was silenced at the moment they heard another door opened in the house. Someone moved upstairs. Michelle’s eyes were widened with horror. John’s were as wide as hers and he raised his eyebrows as he shooed Michelle and their food to the dining table, clearing the kitchen in a swift. From the shadow upstairs, down came a sandy-haired guy, pale and quiet. He paved his way into the kitchen, open the fridge, took some food and pour himself a drink. All these, happened silently. Where his right arm was, was replaced by a robotic arm, slowly working his way through the motions. Then he turned to walked back upstairs.

“I would appreciate if you two keep your voice down a little,” he turned suddenly to face the two of them. John swear the Michelle and him might have been too scared that they hold hands just to support each other.

“Sorry, Davros, we will,” John swallowed. Davros nodded and walked back up into his room, without making any noise.

John turned to look at Michelle who was still stunned.

“You’re always so scared when he appears,” John said sternly and broke into a giggle.

“Bloody hell, we forgot he’s still here!” Michelle whispered.

“Not like we care…”

“Shh,” Michelle hushed.

“Seriously,” John sat down next to Michelle and handed her her portion of dinner, “You plan to ask him to be your mentor for your graduating thesis project? When you can’t even talk straight to his face?”

“I’ll overcome that,” Michelle pursed her lips, “He’s the best in bioengineering senior cohort. Who else can I ask for?”

“You’ve got your point…” John started eating, “But you really need to work out how are you going to work with a person like him?”

“Are you concerned about me?” Michelle laughed.

“Genuinely,” John replied while looking in her eyes, “he grew up in a war zone. That’s probably why he is like that… Maybe the smart-ass brain of your will work out a way from there?”

Michelle snorted at his comment, “Human behaviour is not something you can change that easily, Doctor, that’s what we learn in psych class. But, I will still work that out. I like puzzles.”

“Good for you,” John swallowed his food, “speaking of which…”

Michelle arched her eyebrows.

“I need help,” John said.

“Jane Austen?”

“No, that’s another day. Remember the figure sketch I made that day?”

“Those really off-ratio sketches?”

“Err- I didn’t think they’re that bad, but yea…”

“What about them?”

“I will have a test on it and an assignment to pass up in a week’s time.”

“Gosh you really need to improve on that, dude,” Michelle pushed her food, indicating she had had enough.

“I know right.”

“But I can’t help you draw… I’m really way behind you when it comes down to art,” Michelle blurted.

“Says someone who criticized my drawings,” John pouted.

“I’m giving my opinion from an art appreciation point of view, honey,” Michelle replied.

“Fine, whatever,” John replied, “Anyway, that’s not the kind of help I wanted to ask.” He finished his food and pushed his plate aside and rested his chin on his hand, looking at Michelle longingly. Michelle sensed his gaze and took a few seconds to get what he meant, “No no no, Doctor, just no!”

“You did it last semester.”

“And I got bored, remember?”

“Please….” John begged, giving her the most puppy-eyed look but failed. Though he might not have failed entirely because Michelle turned away and mumbled, “You’re going to pay for that.”

“Whatever you say, Missy,” John was delighted.

“Damn figure drawing,” Michelle cursed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figure drawing ends badly

After the dinner, John dragged Michelle into his room.

“We could do it in your room, but I still like my room’s lighting,” John said.

“Do you hear what you’re saying? You might as well not say it,” Michelle yelped.

“Come on in,” John pulled her into his room and locked the door.

“There’s no need for locking,” Michelle commented.

“There is,” John said, and turned to open his tool box for drawing, “Undress.”

“What?” Michelle was stunned by his word and looked at him.

“Undress?” John repeated, “Else how would I practice on figure sketching?”

“Can’t you imagine a little?” Michelle frowned.

“You actually feel uncomfortable being a nude model in front of me now?” John commented, “we’ve seen each other naked since forever.”

Michelle looked at him, she could feel her face burning, “Yea, but - not like this.”

“It’s hard to find model for this, Missy,” John said, “If you feel disadvantaged, I would even strip too.”

Michelle looked at him in a most curious way. Not sure how was that supposed to make her feel advantaged but she kind of entertain the idea of equal level of attire in the room. She bit her lower lip and thought for a while, “Fine, but you have to draw me nicely. If something like what I saw on your sketch book came up, I won’t forgive you.”

John smiled out of relief, “Yes, Missy!”

And hence, Michelle slowly took off t-shirt and pants. John took over from her and hang her clothes neatly at the side for her. When she took off her bra and knickers, she instinctively turned to face the wall and made her way to undress. John eyed her from behind.

They were good friends since young, running across meadow, sometimes in nothing. And yet, the frequency of them barenaked to each other had reduced significantly since Michelle’s turning into a young lady. Grownups told them they should have separated interest and a certain distance between them. But rebellious as they were, they did not truly obey, of course. It was from each other that they learned about different gender. Not that they had sex, but their curiosity was cured by exploring each other’s bodies. They still maintain very close friendship throughout their school years and even sharing one same major subject in university now. Due to their similar accent and closeness, they would confuse outsiders of them being fraternal twins, which could seem so true given how they treated each other. And now, looking at the back of this lady, John wondered why he never thought of touching this body the other way. Michelle turned suddenly, “You didn’t strip!” she yelled.

“Oh!” John was back from his train of thoughts and he immediately removed his clothings, hanging them next to Michelle’s, “ Done.”

And there they faced each other, with nothing in between them.

John was skinny-built with slight muscle tone. His chest was covered with brown curly hair. Michelle took note of that as John came near her. He hold her shoulder softly and sat her on his bed, positioning her lying sideways. He may have accidentally brushed his hands past her breast and both of them blushed at that. “Here, put you arms like that and look at that direction,” John whispered.

Michelle nodded, “Right… draw me like one of your French girls.”

“My what?” John was stunned by a sudden change of her tone.

“French girls, Doctor, French girls,” Michelle repeated.

“No, Missy,” John laughed, “I will draw you as you. You’re perfect.” He smiled.

Then John inched towards his drawing board and started his hour of concentration. His hands were working smoothly while he traced across the room, observing Michelle. He knew it was a good idea to ask her for this task. She was his best chance of asking a girl to get naked in front of him, that’s the first; and her years of training in ballet and martial art shaped her body perfectly, so toned that he could perfect each and every of his stroke easily, in other words, a very good practicing model. There were some issue, of course.

“Don’t move, will you,” John shot at Michelle. She could not bear the silence in the room, shifting her body on the sheets a little here and there.

“It’s too quiet,” she complained. John groaned and took out his laptop from his drawer. Within few taps, music could be heard, oldies. Michelle bit her lips at delight. “Better?” John asked.

“Mm-hmm,” she nodded.

John continued. Her face was very nice to draw, always, but she was never too satisfied with it. She could feel like an over-confident girl in the cohort, even Jack was fooled by that, but John knew how insecure she was. Perhaps, that was why he never left her. Well, that’s might not be the main case. In her point of view, she never left him. He brought his attention further to her neck and shoulder, how they angled and inadvertently wondered if someone had wrap themselves around those before. Michelle had a few boyfriends before, just like he had his partners; they never end well, neither did his. Her breast… now fully developed and sitting there. _They should still feel the same_ , he thought.

“Why do you need me to be here for so long?” Michelle said suddenly.

“Mmm?”

“If I remember correctly, you have quite a good memory,” Michelle narrowed her eyes.

“It’s - it’s better to have reference all the time. I can’t rely too much on things like memory when I need to take in new details,” John explained. Michelle did not answer.

“It’s not convincing, is it?” John replied quietly after a while, looking up from his drawing block.

Michelle shook his head. “You knew how I look, all the time, don’t give me this memory bullshit.”

“There are places I haven’t look at,” John snapped. Michelle gasped, “You are not planning to, are you?”

“Why not - GAH, No, I mean no!”

“You said it out loud!”

“Oh, shut it, Missy. It feels different, alright? Looking at you and imagining you.” John blurted and put his pencil down.

“Excuses.”

“Fine, I like watching you.” John said, “Is that a good enough answer? By the way, when was the last time we sat like this? It was during our high school. You were not even the same now.”

“Not the same?” Michelle frowned, looking at her own body.

“No, of course not,” John laughed at how ignorant Michelle was with her own body, “You hair is longer and styled now, for example. Your face angled better now, your eyes looked a bit tired but more intelligent. The way you smile, Missy, it changes. You used to laugh so freely.”

John stepped up from his chair and sat beside Michelle, tracing his fingers on her lips, “but now, you don’t do that anymore.You seemed to hold back a lot of things, swallowing down too much secrets.”

“I’m not a very open person, if that’s what you mean,” Michelle lowered her eyes to look at the sheet below as she sat up to face John.

“If this means anything, your body is more mature though,” John whispered, he gazed at her full form, “breast, torso, arms - fingers got a bit rough, I think you hurt yourself too much, martial art and all - Your legs are toned and slender…”

Michelle breathed heavily just by listening to how he described her. She felt so exposed yet enjoyed how she was observed and appreciated by her friend. “You are really going to comment further down?”

“Uhh,” John laughed to hide his quickening breath. He never knew putting her description into words could make a difference in his physiology. His hands were forced on his laps, as his mind urged him to explore her body through touch. How it would feel to have his fingers on those skin of hers, which seemed to glow under the soft yellow light in the room. The contour was definitely alluring, he thought.

His subconscious must be the one to be blamed because before he knew it, his left hand was running on her neck, going down to her shoulder; his right was cupping Michelle’s face, feeling her smoothness. But that did not happen for long because Michelle slapped his hands away and retreated backwards on the bed away from his body.

“You’d have to ask permission for that, Doctor,” Michelle said in a trembling voice.

“I - I’m sorry,” John gasped, “I didn’t mean to -” He turned to face Michelle panicking, “I - we felt each other before. - Why are you being prude now?” His apologetic voice changed and turned the table towards Michelle.

“We are not young kids anymore, Doctor,” Michelle explained.

John sighed, “I guess, yea… I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was creating such discomfort to you.”

She should not feel bad for him, but somehow she did not want to make him feel uneasy. She moved a little closer to John, wrapping him from behind.

“It’s okay, Doctor,” she whispered into his ears.

John felt her weight behind him and he hold Michelle’s hand, which wound from behind and put them on his chest, “Please forgive me.”

And they sat like that, for a few ten minutes, leaning against each other, feeling each other’s heart beating. It had been a long time they were this close to each other.

“Will you forgive me for trying to be rude to you?” John turned and face Michelle.

“There’s nothing to feel sorry about, Doctor. You are being aroused by a woman,” she blushed as she straightened herself on the bed and looked straight into his eyes, “I thought I should feel happy about that.” John was going to avoid her gaze, but he was locked, completely by the conversation.

“I - I didn’t mean to - to bed you - I - it’s -” John stuttered in panic. He did not want his only close friend to think he was a pervert, “Sex - sex is not what’s in my mind!”

“Oh, I’m offended by that,” Michelle said, “but you are really bad at hiding that, you know?”

“What?”

“How did you manage to think about Miss Clara for the whole day and then look at me as such and get that?” Michelle blurted and pointed her finger at his crotch.

John jumped off his bed at the exact moment he turned to realized what she meant. Not sure since when, but his erection was apparently showing off in front of Michelle and his face was now a deep shade of red.

“No, please, Missy - please, let me explain, it’s not what you think,” John mumbled as he fumbled to find a cloth to hide his body. Michelle felt her face blush, somehow, at the sight of John, but she took a upper hand by walking off the bed and wrapped herself in her own clothes, leaving John’s room.

Before she closed the door, she teased, “I’ll leave you to let yourself off for now. Bye.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Clara had their first 'date'. It was neither fluffy, nor lovey-dovey. He wanted to know more about this girl and she just so happened to want to share her thoughts...

Sunday and Monday were a torture. John never knew forty eight hours could feel so dreadfully long. He hoped a meeting with Clara could have lighten things up about him and Michelle. It was not about Michelle hating and teasing him, it was the silence treatment. It was cold war.

He woke up early on Sunday morning to prepare breakfast for Michelle. But she hid herself in her room for the whole day and locked her door. _She locked her door, can you believe it? She never lock her door on me!_ John thought.

And when she did exit her room, she gave John, who came running out of his room to find her, a cold smile as greeting and turned away to do her own chores.

“Missy,” John whispered.

She did not say a thing.

“Can we talk?”

Michelle turned to look at him and sighed, “we have nothing to talk.”

“Please,” John continued pestering her, “Eat something, at least. You haven’t eat anything. I can buy you from the store.”

“No need, Doctor,” Michelle said in a very soft voice, still not meeting his gaze.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“It’s over. No need to be sorry about it,” Michelle said coldly as she walk back to her room.

“So you will still pose for me?” he tested and immediately regretted it.

Michelle stopped her pace and spoke in the most scarily calm tone, “I’m afraid you will have to find yourself a new model, Doctor.” And she disappeared into her room, and never appear to even look at him ever again. Even during Monday’s lecture when they had a common class of Fluid dynamics, Michelle did not seem to be paying him too much attention and she left immediately after class.

\-----

Well, that was the two days. And it was now Tuesday. John was absolutely relieved and happy when he received a call from Clara. They were to meet at one of the cafe near school for tea. For once, Michelle was out of his mind after two days of torture.

 _Bad bad friend_ , John thought of Michelle, she made me forget about Clara for two whole days!

Clara was already at the cafe when he arrived. She was wearing a sweater too big for her over a dress. John can’t help but smiled at the sight of her.

“Clara,” he called.

“John,” Clara replied, closing down her laptop which she was typing in. A stack of books were next to her.

“Is that -” John pointed to the books.

“Assignment, yes,” Her smile was sweet and subtle but John could catch it just in time. Something about Clara made him relaxed as he sat down next to her. She had a cup of coffee, already half gone in front of her.

“Go on, tell me the reason you’re asking me out.” Clara sipped her coffee.

John just finished getting his order of tea and nearly spilled it at that statement. Blood was pumping furiously to his face muscles.

“You’re shy for a senior,” Clara laughed.

“Senior - no, I’m second year, not much senior than you,” he stuttered and smiled nervously.

“You weren’t this shy when you walk me home.”

“Well, I can be not shy when you want me to,” John gulped his tea and braved himself, “I - thought I might fancy some literature but I didn’t know where to start and you seems like a nice girl.”

“Ah, so you are finding a literature tutor?”

“Er - not exactly, a person to know more about - well, I would like to know more about you,” John accidentally poured out, “To really know you…”

He might have said too much and blushed, but Clara did not look offended.

“Thanks for wanting to know me, but I don’t know how to tell you,” Clara laughed, “I’m not a person who could be summarized into a paragraph.”

John laughed at her description, “I did not expect you to summarize yourself. I just want to make friends.”

She looked at him, delighted with his straightforwardness. Her eyes were dark and mysterious, what’s more with her make up. John thought he could look at that face whole day and he wouldn’t even feel bored.

“Do you read then?” Clara asked.

“I would like to, but not as much as you, I supposed.”

“I tried Jane Austen, but could not finish them yet.” By that, he was reminded by what happened the night before.

“What’s wrong? You looked troubled.”

“Uhh - nothing, just thought about something.”

“Don’t feel bad if you find Jane Austen troubling, everyone has a different preference when it comes to book choices.”

“What’s yours then?”

“Pretty much fiction. I love reading and writing them. It’s like losing yourself into another world.”

Clara went on and on about how she felt about fiction and why she chose to major in literature. She shared her dreams on becoming an English teacher and a part-time writer and John listened to her intensely. His eyes would trail off once a while, but most of the time, he could not take them off hers.

He would realize his tea was cold when Clara paused to drink her coffee. Being a literature student, Clara did show great mastering on the language. John thought her future students may not be able to find any excuse not to listen to her, seeing how he got lost in her words…

When Clara stopped to tell him she had to run for some errands, John realized the sky was already dark. “It’s a great day to be able to talk to you,” John commented.

“Yes, indeed. I’m glad I made a new friend like you.” Clara replied, “I hope to see you again.”

She brought her small figure higher by tiptoeing and brushed a light kiss on his cheek. John can’t help but kissed back on her cheek in return. And that was how their first ‘date’ went.

John walked back to his house, half skipping half dancing. He had never felt like that for a very long time...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content  
> John and Clara's life moved on pretty fast...

The week following their first meeting could not have been better. They met each other almost every day, before, between and after classes. Initially, it seemed like they had everything under the sky to talk about. John could be telling her all about his fascination with art and music and Clara would not get bored with any of those. She spent most of her time telling him about her favourite books. She even read some of her own work to him. And one day, after she finished a romance fiction written by her and him performing a rather romantic song on his guitar, they leant in and shared a chaste kiss.

Everything else in the park they were in was totally out of the question. Time stopped. The only thing in his mind was Clara and her on his lips. She was gentle and soft, letting him savour her heat for that very moment. When they broke the kiss, they spent the next few minutes, looking into each other’s eyes, blushing like kids, hands folded together on where their knees touched.

It turned out John was indeed the shy ones between the two. John would end up blushing and panting through their intimacy, but Clara was a whole another story. John was totally addicted to her.There was not a moment he was not thinking of how she kissed him passionately, her arms wrapping around him, groping every inch of his body. She especially had a liking in running her hands through his curls and pull his head closer to stick her tongue down his throat.

\---

It took only few more weeks and Clara half invited half luring John into her house while having their lips still locked together. John’s hands were on her hips, caressing her small waist as she pushed the two of them through the door. Clara was pulling his hair and getting him down for a deep kiss.

Clara did not wait for another kiss and she went from his mouth to his ears and his neck. John let out a sigh at the sensation and realized where they were.

“Your… your place?” his breath quickened as Clara nibbled on a sensitive spot around his neck, first few buttons of his shirt already undone without him knowing.

“Mmm,” Clara mumbled an answer, still working on his next button and pressed kisses down his chest as she did it.

John panted a little when Clara went a bit too south of him, stopping right at his belt buckle. “Clara…” Clara was not kneeling in front of him, reaching out to work on his belt, with the base of her hands frequently putting little pressure at the front of his trousers. John moaned uncontrollably, “Clara… no.. wait… how about other people in the… ha… house…”

His trousers was already on the floor and not only that, all he knew, Clara was now handling his member, on her small hands. “We’re alone, John,” Clara said in a small voice.

“Alone… oh, I just thought…” his sense did came a bit clearer in between the talking. Now to think of it, the pace of them may be too fast that he wanted Clara to really think about it before they go any further. But Clara was already running her mouth on his penis that he shuddered.

“Thought of what?” Clara looked up halfway, when John was already aching for her to continue rather than discussing something like that.

“Noth - nothing…. please, please…” John moaned. Clara’s face was blushing with the activity they were partaking but she looked absolutely delighted as John begged. She felt loved and wanted when he did that. With a broad smile, she swallowed him whole and looked at him seductively.

His hands, which was previously holding on to the table at the side too tightly, went down to press on Clara’s head. His hip pushed forward as Clara matched the pace. _She was good, oh, so good_ , John moaned. He was later seen panting with pleasure when he finally went over the edge, with Clara having the whole of his length in her throat and she tightened her swallow, spending him.

“Aggghhhh,” John grunted as he felt the inside of him was milked and he smiled with joy to see Clara taking in his seeds. She stood back up and they kissed passionately…

“Do you like that?” Clara sighed into his neck and kissed him.

Him, still gasping for air from their previous encounter, kissed her on her neck in return, “How can I not….? You are really good…”

Clara beamed, “Now’s it’s your turn to please me, John…”

“Clara…” he sighed, “Are you sure? I want you to be sure with this so that I won’t hurt you.”

“For a person who can’t talk well in public, you do have a lot to say,” Clara snapped and pulled him by his hand upstairs to her room.

The room design was same as his, and Clara’s room was very nicely decorated. But all that was not important anymore when he had Clara bringing his hands to her breast the moment she had him sitting under her on her bed.

“Come on, feel them,” Clara sighed. She bent to kiss John with enthusiasm, and it naturally turned him on again.

“I want you, John,” Clara moaned into him. She took off her dress, while seated on John’s already naked body, leaving him watching at her in her matching underwear. She led his left hand to her breast. Her nipples could be felt through the fabric. John did not wait to be told and went forward to unhook her bra before planting his mouth on those peaks. Her skin was smooth, that was already know; her nipples were ecstasy. John did not know he could fell further in love with this girl and he felt like tasting heaven. Clara was already sighing and panting with excitement with John’s proactivity and she could not wait any longer.

She led his other hand to her knickers and helped him pull them off. He looked and kissed the front of her clit to feel the warmth and wetness. She was already dripping, which made him swirled down there.

“I want you inside me,” she demanded as she bent down to kiss him again, biting his lip in the process.

“I’m useless,” John frowned. He felt the excitement but his penis was not entirely up to the standard.

“Let me help you,” Clara seemed to not mind about that. She sat a bit lower and John felt her clit kissing his dick.

“And that’s how they met,” Clara winked as she started to stroke his length by rocking forth and backwards. Once a while, she paused and did some grinding on top of him, checking if he was hard. And John was biting his lips as he felt his length rising to the occasion, definitely delighted by the introduction to a member of the opposite gender. Before long, his penis was wet with both his and her juice. That’s when he thought of something probably not too timely, “Do you use condom?”

Clara shook her head, “Nah, I’m on pills. I don’t want to feel anything between us, John.” She reached down and slowly sank on him. “I want you directly in me,” she let out a sigh when he was totally buried in her. Her muscles clenched him and they started to rocked against each other.

Clara was very good at the rhythm that she drove both of them up and down the roller coaster. She moaned as she was going to come and John complemented by buckling faster and faster. They were coming after each other with her tightening around him and him thrusting hard into her, spilling into her a second time. She continued to ride on him with the both of them feeling the aftershock for a while before collapsing on him, both panting from the love they made.

“I love you,” John smiled as he pulled himself out of her and let her rest on him for the rest of the night…

John may not plan for their first lovemaking, but he was not caring much either for the subsequent ones. Clara and he spent the next few days making passionate love after classes, always at her place. Her housemates had apparently went for a field trip, which allowed them to not limit their movement within the house. Within a month, John could not think of any place in the house they had not fuck. From a passive partner, John had now turned into one who would take initiative. And he knew Clara liked it when he went a bit dominant sometimes.

Clara loved any way they copulated and had been giving him tips. For the whole month, John thought he might as well take a class in sexual intercourse because Clara was just so good at it and taught him quite a few new techniques. They did it from the front, they did it from the side, they did it from the back - they did it even at public places. Sometimes, they could not even wait till the day end that they would have a quick one in one of the empty classrooms, and he kind of enjoy the adventurous feel of it. He thought he did not even have the reason to return to his house since he could spend the whole time with Clara...

Of course, their life was not all about sweat and sex. They continued to fill each other’s life with their knowledge and personality. John thought his days couldn’t have been better...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passionate love is addicting, but that doesn't mean he's ready to trade for it with his life-long friendship. He wanted his friend too.

Her housemates’ field trip ended and Clara had told him that they will need to avoid having loud sex in the house. So on Sunday morning, after their night spent in her room, John kissed her goodbye and headed back to his house.

It felt strange to return to his hostel now. His mind was still lingering with memories of Clara as he made his way into the house and up to his room. And there she was, Michelle, on her way into her room and caught him hopping up the staircase.

John gaped at her for a minute. He had not seen her much over the month, except a glimpse of her during their shared lecture. He nearly forgot about her existence and when he saw her, he felt something. Guilt, that was. He had become the guy who pushed his friend away when it comes to love.

“Mi-”

“Finally back, I see,” Michelle commented, “it’s a wonder you even know the way back here…”

He did not say a thing but followed her as she enter her room, blocking her way to close her door.

“Don’t close the door on me, Missy,” John said.

“I did not close the door, Doctor - or should I call, Mister John Smith?” Michelle said coldly, “you did.”

“Look,” John pushed his way into her room and reckoned Davros might not want them to be too noisy, so he closed the door behind him and turned to face Michelle, who sat atop of her bed with her laptop, “I’m sorry I did not say a word to you for some times. I am a terrible friend, I know.”

Michelle ignored him.

“We are very in love with each other now,” John announced, “and I really hope I will introduce you to her formally one day.”

Michelle mumbled, “I already know her, John.”

John felt empty with the absence of their codename throughout their conversation. _He used to be her Doctor and she his Missy. No one can replace that and that can never be erased._ He felt hurt and angry with her.

“I’m really really sorry for ignoring you throughout the month,” John begged and sat next to her, facing her with apologetic face, “I can’t take my mind off her and I thought I need to put in commitment to win her heart.”

“I see you succeed then,” Michelle said coldly. John felt hurt somehow and he looked away, sighing.

“Congratulations, okay.”

He heard her said that and he was immediately over the moon over her comment. His smile broadened to find his friend smirking, “I do feel angry for your absence… you have to make up for it, you know.”

John nodded and can’t help but giggled a relief.

“Why did you want me to meet her at the first place,” John asked, leaning against the wall and kneaded aimlessly on her bed.

“You weren’t very happy and was very isolated,” Michelle said and lowered her eyelids to look at John kneading her bed, “you know, since Uncle Rory and Aunt Amy left for London…”

John groaned.

“I’m sorry for mentioning it, but I really do think you should let go of River,” Michelle said. River, daughter of Rory and Amy, was sort of John’s girlfriend, at least during their high school up till when her family decided to move away and River never contacted John anymore.

“She’s the past,” he nodded.

“And she did not even bother to contact you…”

“Missy,” John softened, his hand now hold onto Michelle’s and looked at it as he continued, “she’s right not to contact me, you know. I never tell you this, but we broke up before she moved.”

“What happened?” Michelle astonished.

John gave her hand a squeeze and gazed at the lady next to him, “Nothing in particular.”

He could still remember how mad River was when he told her he can’t promise to not see Michelle anymore. She seemed not to be able to differentiate between his friendship and their relationship. She can’t have another person of the same gender in their lives and John thought he had to call it off. He did love River, of course, but apparently not enough to eliminate Michelle out of his live. He wondered if he was wrong, but he never knew the answer…

“You really shouldn’t be holding my hand like that,” Michelle took her hands away from her.

“Aren’t we - ?”

“Friends, yes. My dear, let me remind you, I’m a lady now.” Michelle straightened herself and look at John properly, “And your girlfriend might not like you getting all touchy with another lady, even if it is your best friend. Girls can be very sensitive at times - well, boys can be sensitive too - but that’s not my point. My point is -”

“I get it I get it,” John laughed. Michelle smiled, “So I think we should have a certain distance between us as a respect, then.”

“Understand, Missy,” he mumbled but he was not quite sure he was all adjusted to the new rules yet, “seriously touching your hand is so nothing compared to -”

“Stop showing off,” Michelle yelped, “Do you think I believe the story about you two studying your nights off in her room for a month? Or, you were discussing serious matters with her secretly in an empty classroom?”

John blushed.

“Those are the kind of things we would do,” Michelle winked, “not you and her… Trust me, I know.”

John blushed further, “Please, don’t tease me.”

Michelle nodded lightly, respecting him. John felt relieved to find Michelle so understanding and their cold war ended just like that, one conversation. He craned to look at her laptop. She was looking at some complex formula on the net again.

“What’s that?”

“Formula, obviously,” she said in a low voice, “I tried to find around but there are so many differet ways to explain how this formula came by and I’m figuring out -”

She shifted her body a bit and cringed her eyebrow. She saw him observing and assured him, “I’m fine.” But John felt a certain whimper and tremble on her lips that he knew she was lying.

“Figuring out what?” he asked, thinking of observing further.

“Figuring out - ” the next minute she was sitting slightly curling with her laptop, on the bed.

“Missy!” John panicked to see her crouching with her arms folded against her stomach.

“Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be fine,” Michelle panted, “Leave me alone.”

“Gastric - you have gastric!” John yelled, “ Since when did you have gastric! You knew your tummy wasn’t that strong, did you not - eat properly?” John took out her blanket and wrapped her warm in it as he ran down to the kitchen.

\-----

_Empty!_

John was in utter disbelief of what he saw. The food cabinets were empty. The fridge was vacant. There was nothing left to be eaten. It looked like Michelle might have lived off the dry food and finished her last stash long ago.

John felt like screaming at her stupidity but instead he ran out of the house, down the street into the nearest shop. He grabbed some food and ran straight back.

Moments later, he entered Michelle’s room, with a tray.

She was lying with her eyes closed, too fatigued to even respond to his entrance.

“Missy,” he whispered, shaking her shoulder. She answered with a slight sound and then silenced. John sighed and sat next to her on the bed and straightened her up and leaned her against his body. Her head propped on his chest. He could feel her breath weak on his neck and how her face was covered with sweat.

“Drink something,” he whispered. Taking a teaspoon of hot cocoa, he neared the spoon to her lips which she did respond by nibbling part of the liquid away, taking in the sugary drink.

“You really need to learn taking care of yourself, Missy,” John said as he continued feeding her with the drink. Her body was no longer too tensed. When she gained some energy, she pushed herself away from him but it looked more like her poking his chest than doing anything. She huffed with her eyelids already heavy, “I’ll be fine.”

“Look at you, you know your stomach is always a weakness and you did not take care of your meals,” John said in concern. He pulled her back to his chest and cuddled her small figure in his arm, “Have a good rest. I’m sorry I raised my voice just now… I’m just too worried about you…”

 

When they woke up, it was already half of the day later. Michelle opened her eyes to find hers looking into another pair of sleepy eyes. John had fallen asleep next to her after the morning and their faces were just inches away, sharing each breath. Michelle gasped and intended to sit up but she was too weak to do even that. Her stomach, however, was not feeling painful but a little ginger.

“Hush,” John, who was yawning from the wake, shushed at her, “slowly.”

He sat up a bit with his arms still around Michelle and pushed her to a sitting position next to him.

“I’m now alright,” Michelle spoke softly, “you shouldn’t do that.” She took his arms off her shoulder and sat further from him.

“Please, Missy, this is not the time for that.” John smiled, “how’re you feeling?”

“I’m okay. I think the cocoa helped,” Michelle breathed. She was too weak to refuse when John put the back of his hand on her face to wipe away the sweat and arranged her hair.

“I go make you some hot stuff,” John arranged the pillows to support her body. He was glad he grabbed some other things on the way that morning. He let his creativity worked and put up a rather decent meal for both of them. Not to mention Michelle’s situation, John could eat a whole horse after last night. That was as strenuous as having a workout, he thought, but he can’t help but steal a smile when he thought of what Clara and him did.

“mmm… ehem…” He cleared his throat, clearing his mind to focus on his dear friend in this house.

He went into Michelle’s room later, to find her already up at her desk. “You’re to go to bed early and rest,” John demanded, looking at his friend with wide eyes.

“Try,” Michelle teased as she scrolled through some random websites.

He put the tray next to her, “at least eat these.” He grabbed half a sandwich, “Don’t let me eat alone, Missy.” Michelle shot at him sideways and pursed her lips as she took the other half and nibbled on it.

“You’re terribly stubborn, you know that?”

“I know.” Michelle replied casually with her back turned away from him, who was sitting on her bed. One good thing about Michelle, she won’t mind him eating on her bed. She would yell at anyone else about crumbs but not him. It could be her pay back for messing up his room all the time, but John enjoyed the privilege a lot. He would even have the both of them eating on the bed while watching movies from her laptop and not worrying about getting yelled at about the food part, though they would need to clean up a bit after that.

“You can do whatever you want, dear,” John whispered and walked up after he finished his food. “Just make sure you rest well, okay?” Taking the tray away from her desk from behind her, he bent a bit lower and brushed his lips lightly on her cheek, “Sleep early.”

Then he walked out of the room.

“Distance, Doctor,” Michelle called out from behind.

“What?”

“As we agreed… distance.”

“I know.”

“You never did this to me,” Michelle turned and pointed at her cheek.

“Clara made me another person,” John winked.

Michelle pouted, “Whatever… distance, okay? I really did all these for your own well-being.”

John chuckled and nodded, “You win.”

“I know.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randoms with them...

That was the last time they dated.

John followed her to a book shop and they spent some time flipping through books in different sections, Clara on the literature side, John on the comics side. It was a second hand book store and the owner probably was not very keen in earning any money because he actually left the two of them in his shop while leaving for a tea break. John would not mind any of that since he rather enjoyed the quiet place all for the two of them.

“You should really read this one,” John chuckled at the comic in his hand.

“You know I’m not a fan for comics… I like words,” Clara replied from her side. John ignored her and there was silence. He continued to flip through different comics and then his copy dropped from his hands.

“After all this time, you are still that easily stunned.” Clara was wrapping him from behind, her hand sliding down, cupping him from below.

“Clara…” John sighed.

“We are alone…” she smirked from behind, “and we haven’t try book shop, have we?”

John was shivering with her hands now rubbing him through the fabric. He nodded silently. Clara continued to prepare him, by unzipping his fly and reached in to hold out his member. He could feel his groin tightening and her touch was getting more sensitive with each stroke. Clara was talented, no doubt, in pleasuring him.

“We have to be quick,” Clara sighed and began to work on him from in front, delighting at his erection growing every moment.

“Quick… yes… Clara,” John panted as she quickened the pace. John was going to come any moment and she stopped.

“I mean we,” Clara hinted, “I’m pretty wet down there already.”

John understood immediately. He turned Clara and pressed her against the shelf of comics and worked his hands down, pulling the hem of her skirt out of the way. His reached out with his fingers to check on her. Her underwear already soaked wet. He was amazed by how aroused she was.

“Quick!” Clara moaned uncontrollably as he explored around her fold to make sure he could plunge in any time.

“I just want to -”  
“I want you in there, NOW!” Clara demanded in a moan again. He stroked himself a few more times, adjusted himself and gave a long strong thrust into her.

Clara was no novice, of course. She started grinding back to him, pounding him with every thrust, accelerating the pace. John was caught, from holding her waist softly to gripping them hard as he tried to keep up. She was gripping at the shelf’s side and moaning with pleasure as she reunited with John with each push. John felt her silky juice flooded around him and even dripped on the floor below but the friction that connected them was incredible. He came soon after when she grind so hard that he stood there and felt himself pouring. She was not planning to stop as she continued her ride and panted, riding herself to pleasure. By the time she called out in a loud moan, John was already hard from the after-stimulation that he picked up his pace again by pushing into her. Aroused by her recent orgasm, her wall was tight and wet and he enjoyed each thrust as Clara panted so heavily that her moans were pretty much muffled with breath.

At that moment, he was the beast, pinning her against the shelf even harder and thrusted into her with extreme force each time. Clara, however, was enjoying the pain. “Harder, harder,” she encouraged. John and Clara was on the same page this time, climaxing together as their skin hit each other so hard that the empty store was echoes with their sound. They stood there, legs apart, John holding Clara from behind, still inside her, both of them breathing heavily...

Minutes must have passed by and Clara pinched his arms, which were still around her. He slid out of her to revealed strands of wet silk dripping and some on the floor. They straightened their clothings and cleaned the floor with his handkerchief.

“I love you,” John sighed, kissing Clara on her forehead.

She smiled sweetly, “I know, the way you fucked me…”

John blushed but smiled at how satisfied she looked. “We can continue if you want…” he wooed.

Her face went a bit straight, however, and cleared her throat. “I think we need to pause our meetings for a while for now, John,” she said softly, “I have an assignment coming up and I need the week to prepare for it.”

“A week?” John’s heart dropped. After such a hot encounter, he couldn’t imagine himself without her for another week.

“I’ll call you once I’m done with it and we can have our little fun,” Clara kissed him deeply.

John was a bit disappointed but he loved her too much to protest, so he responded with the kiss and agreed.

 

\-----

 

It was the third day without Clara. He was not sure how much longer he could go without seeing her. He itched to feel her with his fingers, to feel her breath on him, to dwell in her dark eyes and fall deeply in love with her.

“You are not paying attention again.” Michelle was reminded from his left. They were once again in the lecture room, together. Michelle was not impressed. She knew the only reason John was back sitting next to her was because Clara thrown him out. John said he was not exactly thrown out, but Michelle reckoned Clara was just finding an excuse to toy on his emotion, but she did not comment further.

“I am,” John rubbed his eyes and doodled more Claras on his notes.

“You are paying attention on these,” Michelle pointed at his notebook and towards the front, “not that.”

“All right,” John rolled his eyes and tried his best to listen to what the lecturer was talking about…

 

“Chin up, Doctor,” Michelle said as they sat at the school cafeteria. Michelle already propped open her laptop and started typing in while John was lazing about on beside her.

“You don’t understand, Missy,” John blurted.

“Let me guess,” Michelle smirked, “you are so in love with her, you can’t stand any second without her… and… perhaps you also can’t help standing a day without having sex with her.”

John blushed and sort of covered her mouth as she finished her sentence, “Don’t that out loud!”

She chuckled at how panic he looked, “I thought you would have admit it a bit more bravely since you have been… shall I say, very experienced in that aspect…”

“Still!” John gritted his teeth. She smirked again as she reverted her focus back on her screen.

John randomly picked up a note and flipped through it, “Though…”

Michelle did not seem to hear him.

“... I do like that part a lot,” John whispered, “I never knew I would enjoy it that much… I only tell you this, gosh, what am I talking about? I am telling you this because you’re my closest friend…”

“Please, Doctor, please do…” Michelle casually responded, “if you have the need to be listened to, you know, to express about your sex life…”

“Right, sorry, I’ll just stop it here…” John cleared his throat, “Are you still getting gastrics?”

Michelle looked up from her laptop and went, “Nope…”

“You should have eaten your meal regularly, you know,” John went on, “I can’t be there to cook for you every time, now that I’m with Clara… You don’t even stock up the food… Gastrics like that can lead to serious issues, you know that?... And look at how ill you were that day… You can’t even…”

Michelle paused whatever she was doing, “Doctor.”

John stopped blabbering.

“For a person I called Doctor, I wondered why we even came up with that nickname…”

“What? You agreed…”

“Shh…” Michelle looked straight in his eyes, “it was not gastric, Doctor. Wrong diagnosis.”

“What?”

“Thank God you’re not actually studying medicine,” Michelle rolled her eyes.

“Did I miss something?”

“Cramps, Doctor, cramps.”

John looked at her with curiosity to make sense of what she said and then he ‘ahh…’ed, embarrassed of how he missed out the most obvious… “You… cramp…”

Michelle smiled and nodded.

“So… it’s over?”

“Mmhm,” she nodded with a smile of relief, “I do hope I don’t get it next month.”

“Do tell me if I can help in any way…”

“What you did is quite enough, Doctor…” Michelle smiled and looked back at her laptop. John was sure he saw a tinge of pinkness on her cheek at that very moment, but he did not comment further.


	11. Chapter 11

Since Clara could not meet him for the whole week, John went back to his old routine of cooking Michelle breakfast. And this was a rare Saturday morning in which Michelle actually woke up pretty early and went for a morning stroll.  
“Something is missing,” John complained a bit to vent out his misery with Clara’s absence.  
“I know what’s missing,” Michelle beamed, “Puppy!”  
“Clara.”  
“What? No!” Michelle was rather annoyed at Clara’s interruption with their lovely morning, “we are having a stroll and a puppy would make such a great walk together!”  
“Morning walk with Clara would be so much better…” John sniffed. Michelle pulled an ugly face, “I don’t think you will end up walking anywhere if it was her, I know you.”   
“What do you mean?”  
“Morning walk is a rather slow activity, even for a lady like me,” Michelle said smugly, “Tell me, when was the last time you two actually walked a park? I bet a walk like this - you will end up coiling together - perhaps over there, behind the bush - or maybe one of the corner… Well, I really don’t want to think about the detail. Basically, you two are hormone-loaded creatures.”  
“Say as if you aren’t, I bet Jack and you -” John debated, though he actually thought that was true.  
“We didn’t,” Michelle snapped, not looking at him.  
“He had it with half the girl in school…” John extrapolated but they were paused by a buzz in John’s pocket.   
John grabbed his phone and his face was suddenly brightened up. Michelle spotted his look and shook her head in disapproval.

“Hi Clara!” John almost yelled over the phone.  
“Yes, how’s your assignment going?”  
“I miss you very much, Clara…”  
“Are we - are you -”  
“Right… sure… that sounds okay…”  
“What, no? Nothing of that sort. Thursday is good, it’s good…”  
John hung up the call and looked incredibly happy.

“Thursday?”  
“Yes.”  
“Have you lost your mind? Thursday, Doctor, Thursday.”  
“Yes?”  
“We have Maths and Robotics that whole evening.”  
“I know.”  
“And?”  
“I’m skipping these,” John looked totally unconcerned.  
Michelle looked at her with wide eyes, “You are barely scraping through your grades, and you are planning to skip classes because of a girl?”  
“She’s not any girl, she’s Clara,” John explained, “You approved of her.”  
“That’s before she came in the way of your study.”  
“Just one class, okay?” John tried reassuring Michelle, “One class - how bad can it be?”  
“Suit yourself, mister,” Michelle rolled her eyes fastened her foot step back to the house, while John swiftly shuffled after her. He felt a bit bad for Michelle, but most of his heart was skipping for the impending meet with Clara, someone whom he had his mind on most of the time.

\---

Those days of hoping and waiting for Clara’s calls were a torture, but those which he wait for their next date were not. John managed to survive rather happily. He went to all his classes, did all his revisions, read up some of the books recommended by Clara and even finished the assignments. Of course, some of the answers were tipped off by Michelle from her scribbling on his book again. He was in good mood pretty much every day, added with a slight hint of eagerness for the day to come earlier.  
He had not been talking much to Michelle as he wanted to catch up with his coursework before going back on a date, but his happy vibe irradiated across the room. He skipped to a rather annoyed Michelle to discuss about their subjects. He prepared meals for the two of them and Michelle seemed to looked less crossed after that.

“Tomorrow is the day,” John sighed as he took a break from his mechanics revision.  
Both Michelle and him were sitting next to each other in the study room which has no one else.  
“I can see how excited you are,” Michelle still poring over her notes. It must be the hundredth time John said those words on the same day.  
“Blimey, this place is empty - what time is t?”  
“Almost dinner time,” Michelle breathed and looked up from her notes and stretched herself, “look like you survived yet another day.”  
“It was horrendous.”  
“You’re really getting too clingy over her, you know.”  
“You don’t understand, Missy.”  
“You’re right, I don’t,” Michelle looked at him, and remembered how passionate he was every time he had a girlfriend. It should not be news to her, being his closest friend; but she was a bit worried with his progress in school. Not until these few days when she observed how motivated he was to catch up with classes before meeting with Clara. For that, Michelle approved of that positive influence.  
“You will when you meet that person.”  
“Who?”  
“The person who means everything to you,” John looked at his friend’s beautiful face. That pretty face which house a brain of wonder, he thought. She mesmerized a lot of people and made so many fall for her, yet all of her relationships were short and unfruitful. All the while, John thought maybe she hadn’t met the right person. Now, he wondered if she was capable to. She was always so focused in her work and distant from the outside world. She was so different that John felt he needed to reserve a space for her in his life, just because.  
Not sure how long was he thinking to himself, but when he realized it the two of them were staring at each other and the study room clock made a chime indicating the time.  
“Right, yes,” Michelle gasped, clearly back from one of her daydream again, “Let’s head back so you can rest well before your Clara date.”  
John stuttered, “Yes - of course.”  
He helped clear the table and putting all their things into their bags accordingly. “Yours,” he handed Michelle her bag before they turned off the room light and left the building.


	12. Chapter 12

Michelle could hear John whistling since the morning when they prepared for their morning lectures. As planned, Michelle will continue with the evening lectures while John sneaked out to meet Clara. Michelle could feel John fidgeting next to her the whole morning and she find she was the one getting distracted because of that. So when lunch break finally came, she was more than happy to have John went separate ways. She needed to focus more on the final few weeks as the semester was ending and the finals were coming.

“Bye, Missy, I’m -” John slinged his bag behind him and smiled cheekily, “going to have my adventure - through time and space.” He even gestured his hands to sound mysterious just to tease Michelle.  
Michelle smirked, “Right, good luck and have fun - and babies.”  
John paused and grinned, “we use protection,” and winked.  
Michelle waved her hand to shoo him off as she was not in for more details on that, “Bye.”

\-----  
John skidded down the corridors and walked towards the bus stop to take a bus out of the university ground. Clara had asked him to meet outside of school, which was different. He took a pleasant bus ride and arrived in the town. He took quite a while to find that cafe Clara mentioned. It was situated in a quiet street with almost no customer inside.

Pushing through the door, he walked in to see the love of his life sitting at a corner seat.

“Clara,” he called.

Clara looked up and for an instance John felt something was different about her. She looked, sad.

“Clara, are you alright?”   
“Hi, John - yes, I’m okay - I just thought,” Clara got him a cup of tea and continued, “we need to talk.”  
John paused. He heard of that tone before, River used that tone before, before she went all serious. No matter how, he calmed his heart down and replied, “okay, let’s talk.’

“You know, I finished my assignment in less than a week,” Clara started, “and was going to call you when -” And Clara choked on her own words.  
“It’s okay, you can take it slow, I will listen - I will definitely listen.”  
“I received news from his family.”  
“Whose family?”  
“Danny,” Clara teared a little at that name. John looked confused.  
“Danny - Danny was my boyfriend - before we - before we were together,” Clara explained. John ‘ahh’ed at that and was half wondering why he did not suspect Clara may had relationship before them.  
“I understand, darling,” John comforted her and reached out to hold her hands.  
“He passed away,” Clara ended.  
John was stunned at her word and he felt his hand around Clara’s might have trembled a little of the news.  
“Accident,” Clara explained, “His family told me he drove all the way from his place to university to find me.” At this point, streams of tears were flowing from her face. John inched his chair nearer to hers and put her head on his shoulder.  
“I didn’t end our relationship well and clean, see,” Clara choked as she cried into his neck, “he thought he could come over to make things right again - he was such a nice guy with bright future - and it was all my fault.”  
John let her cry on his shoulder while his mind was working hard to digest whatever he had just hear. “I just wonder how can I still live with that and still loving you fully,” Clara went into a quieter sob.  
“First, Clara, I’m sorry to hear of the news,” John wrapped her in his arm and rubbed her shoulder as he continued, “second, it was not your fault - it’s just how things happened sometimes. Third, there’s nothing to stop us from each other. What this difficult time prove was that we should cherish each other while we still have time.”  
Clara wiped her tears as her sobs had died down a little.  
John gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead and wiped the remaining tears away.  
“I can be the one who will help you cope if you need some time to go through this time,” John offered.  
“Oh gosh,” Clara smiled, “You’re making me feel bad.”  
“You should - you know how much I missed you?” John smiled.  
For once, Clara gave him a sweet smile of relief since they met. They looked at each other and shared a passionate kiss.

Their late lunch was pretty short with simple food and tea from the cafe, and they decided to head back to Clara’s place. Clara’s mood was getting better and the love they had for each other came blossoming again, heating both of them from within.

“I had been staying in for most of the time for the whole week,” Clara declared when they went into the house and into her room.   
“It must be hard for you - you should have call me and talk to me,” John commented as he turned and wrapped his arms around Clara from behind, watching her lovingly. “I want you to share with me, no matter happy or sad - or angry or frustration, okay? No more taking things in on your own.”  
Clara nodded, “I didn’t know what was I thinking…”  
John smiled as he sniffed her hair and pushed them aside to plant kisses on her cheek and neck.  
Clara teased, “this is what you really missed, isn’t it?”  
John sighed, “All of you” His hands were groping more intensely as he kissed her passionately on her neck and gave her a bite. Clara sighed at his touch and guided his to her breast as she instinctively buckled towards him.  
Cupping her full breast from the fabric, he could felt her nipple hardened at the arousal. Fingers exploring down south, he slipped his hand into her trousers and met with the increasingly wet garment. Clara let out a moan at that. She turned to face John and each of them spent the minimum time they needed to undress each other.   
“Housemates are around, though,” Clara breathed as she removed his underwear to find his member and started to give it some rubbing.   
“Who cares,” John gasped at her touch and enjoyed the view of her who is now leaning against her study desk.   
“Sit on that,” John demanded her to sit on her desk and she obeyed. He kneeled down so that his eye is leveled to her womanhood. He gave her a hungry grunt as he lap on her, hands squeezing her hips and buttocks. He gave her clit a total warm up by licking them wet. He could taste her as her wetness was overflowing at his stimulation.  
Clara gave restricted moan, clearly still aware of her housemates. She hooked her legs on his shoulder to give him better access and gripped tightly at the desk as John worked wonderful things on her. He sucked her dry and yet more juice came flowing. Tongue in and out of her made her almost come and he continued with his fingers as he stood to gave her passionate kiss.  
Tasting herself was the best thing that happened to her for the whole week and she groaned for more. Meanwhile, John was getting more fingers in her as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and hit the right spot with other fingers with every push.   
“Ah, I want you, John!” Clara moaned. She pushed his fingers out of her found his member.   
The length was already hard and dripping all over. Clara gave John a few rub and teased his testicles to further induce him. It was not growing in size and Clara gave John a hungry smile before pulling him to kiss him and her hand skillfully guided him into her wet cunt.  
John sighed in satisfaction as his manhood finally reunited with her after such a long time. He could feel blood still filling into his cock as he slowly push in further, so that his entire length is in her. Clara sighed with the impalement as she adjusted to his length.  
“You’re growing bigger each time, honey,” she sighed as they kissed, tongues fighting.  
He slowly pull out his cock halfway and push it into her again and started the pace.  
Clara’s hip was riding along as the friction increased.  
They could feel their friction and juice mixing together and John was sure the table was now left with puddles of their liquid. The idea aroused him further.  
He pulled himself out entirely suddenly and Clara gasped, “Ah!”  
Before she could close her mouth, he guide his penis and thrust back into her hard.  
“Ah!” Clara shouted.  
“Yes, baby, that’s what I want.” John groaned as he quickened his pace, his hips hitting hers and shattering her into pieces. Each thrust was with force, lust and hunger. The sound of their skin hitting each other echoed the room - or even the house, harmonized by Clara’s moan and John’s groan.  
“Harder,” Clara moaned, “I want you fast and hard”  
John groaned as they were accelerating and going over the edge. He could feel her tightened around him and his own muscle tightened.  
“Call me - calle me,” he was rocking at her as she rocked back with a faster pace to coax him, “tell me you want me.”  
“Ah, John - ah, ah -” their breath quicked and Clara was basically yelling, “ah - ah - John - I want you - ah - I want you - to come in me - ah”  
“I am coming” John raced as they hit each other with great force.  
And then both of them climaxed together with a loud gasp of pleasure. They panted and shared kisses as he caressed her breast and slowly rock with her for the aftershock.   
“It is good to be back,” Clara smiled.  
“It is,” John smiled and pulled out of her as she let out a final gasp. They could see the desk was full of notes and now they were just damp notes, with their juice all over. Some of them were on the floor.  
“We might need to clean them up,” Clara panted.  
John smiled, “We’ll leave that for later.” He went down and kissed her breast and bite her nipples, giving them equal attention.  
“John”  
He didn’t respond but he wrapped around her and carried her to her bed and lie her down.  
“I owe you this,” he said, “making passionate love to you.”  
Then he climbed over Clara as he started kissing her from head to toe. When he reached her thigh and womanhood, he licked her clean - clearing her of any of their previous encounter, his seed and her juice.  
“Gotta make a new start, eh?” John sighed.  
Clara started to moan again as these action amplified her orgasm from their first sex and she felt her legs went jelly.  
John positioned himself on top of her and gave her a kiss. His cock was now limp from his ejection earlier and he let it touched Clara’s inner thigh as he rubbed himself continuously against her clit, letting them arouse each other as they kiss fervently.  
“I love you,” John moaned as he felt his tip meeting her entrance, which he could felt some wetness. It could be his precum or hers, but Clara and him gave each other a grin as they knew they were capable for the second round.  
“I love you too,” Clara sighed and she positioned her body to start rubbing along his length to prepare him.  
“Good,” he sighed.  
She went on quicker and they could feel the lubrication was working as his cock is slowly getting hardened to the point that it is no longer passively dangling. He then guide himself into her and started thrusting her softly and they both groped each other. He enjoyed how her breast pressed against his body and how soft they bounce slightly as he thrust into her. She loved how his veins were getting more visible as they slowly getting the speed.  
She opened up her legs, “Deeper, John,” He nodded and pushed himself deep that he felt his tip is touching her inside. As he continue to pull and push they explored each other’s body, from hair to bottom.   
They were going on a ride, and the climax was impending.  
Then Clara pushed him up and led him to the window. John was aching to be inside her again, so he did not protest, but followed. The window was opened and Clara leaned forward to hold the window sill and looked behind at him.  
“Come on, John,” she teased.  
Immediately, he understood and grabbed her hips as he pushed his long cock into her from behind, into her still aroused cunt. Their short pause meant they bought themselves more time to do the sex again. Wrapping her from behind, he licked his lips as he squeezed her breast. Clara reached out to rub his balls as though he was not hard enough.  
“Fuck me, John, fuck me hard,” Clara panted.  
John grabbed her tight and withdrew his penis quick and thrust into her quicker in every push and they ride themselves to pleasure. He could not remember how they started because at that moment, that was what really mattered, to have passionate sex with this woman he loved.   
“I think it’s time,” John panted as he felt himself coming.  
Clara nodded as she was too aroused to say anything but moan. She would either moan vowels or his names and that was all he needed. As they fucked each others’ brain out, John saw the stars and he ejected inside of her. The fluid filled her and hers wrapped his. Some of the extra did seeped out around his cock and John let them be.   
He squeezed Clara’s butt and gave her back a kiss before stroking his penis in her for a few more times and pulled himself out.  
Clara panted and smiled and gave him a hug as she pushed him unto her bed and they both looked at each other.  
“You’re great” Clara smiled and John smiled as both of them went into sleep with sweat and spent from their vigorous evening activity.


	13. Chapter 13

Time flies, especially amidst projects, assignments, and revisions for upcoming tests. Michelle found herself being occupied by a thousand other things that for a few times she questioned if she was overloading. Despite her trying to catch her breath through her workload, she can’t help but notice John’s absence. They were after all close friends since the start of time. John was that one person who pulled her back to balance whenever she ventured too far on the extreme end of their academics - not that John was not a hardworking student - he just somehow managed that. 

Ever since his little meetup with Clara, John went back to his routine of staying over at hers most of the time. She was left accompanying his mostly-vacant room and a housemate whom presence was almost equal absence. John popped in once a while mostly to pick up some stuff for his use over at Clara’s. He did not even come over to say hi to Michelle. If not for her who decided to leave her room door open for ventilation, she would never know he came back that day to pick up his textbooks. Ever since, unsure why her instinct made her do so, she kept her room door open most of the time…

It was yet another Sunday morning, except this was the week before finals. Michelle was slightly relieved that from this point onwards, all the assignments and projects were yesterdays. All she needed to do now was studying for the exams. She swore she needed few more hours of sleep, and the weather was not helping, but she crawled out of bed alright. 

Stepping out to the bathroom to prepare herself for the day, she turned to look at the room next door. Turning the doorknob, she took in a deep breath to prepare for her disappointment. And there she was, standing at John’s empty room door. She sighed at that, feeling the loss of a friend, even though her logical mind told her this was going to happen once he found his mate anyway. She returned to the bathroom and washed, tied her hair and put on a set of fresh clothes. 

She particularly spent a fair amount of time staring into the mirror, examining the lady in it. Given ten years ago, she would never have thought this was her. Growing up in a small town, her relatives were not expecting much of her future. Their greatest wish was, she, like most girls around the area (which was not true), would grow up being a lady, know how to manage a house, manage her look, have a family with wonderful kids and stay happily ever after. Michelle was not particularly very pleased by that remark, except she does wish she stays happy forever. She felt she could do more than that. She grew up not following the standard protocol of ‘being a girl’, which was something she was rather proud of. Being a friend of John, Michelle got to join expeditions with the boys, hunting and fishing in the wild, played with them - and to blend in, she especially had her hair cut like a boy. She was frowned upon by many, but her parents were quite supportive of what she chose to be and she was extremely grateful about that.

When she hit puberty, things did change - a bit. She found out she quite liked her hair, despite their stubbornness, her feature went from boy-ish round to defined. For a period of time, she had problems with those two breasts growing at her torso - but as time went by, she grew to love them as her own (well, they’re her own at the very start). Using a layman term, she turned into a beautiful lady, even though her dream to do more than having a family was untouched.

All this time, she was grateful John still treat her as his best friends, nothing change among them no matter how much they grew and changed - but now, for some reason, Michelle wondered what if there was change. Michelle looked into her own eyes, wondered _if she was just a random college girl across the street, will John even bat an eye? Will he even befriend a girl like her? Well, surely he would prefer Clara… she’s young, lovely, good at talking… and her smile…_ Michelle frowned at that and arranged a few curls at the side of her face and shook the thought out of her mind.

What was her thinking… there’s exam… and this is way too wrong…

Michelle called herself an idiot and went downstairs for breakfast.

She pulled open the overhead cabinet to find the stash of food stocked up by John had depleted to a few grains of oats. She gave up and made herself a cup of coffee before heading back to her room to start on her revision. That was when she realized she was not the only person in the kitchen area. Sitting silently at the corner of the counter, the pale figure of Davros was scooping cereals off his bowl. Michelle was sure she jumped a little. She nodded at him as greeting and was prepared to move on.

“Having that on an empty stomach might not be a good idea,” he spoke.

“I - I think I can live with it,” Michelle smiled nervously, trying to inch herself nearer to the staircase.

“Here,” Davros continued, and pushed his cereal box towards her, “I can spare you some.”

She was not sure what she should be doing, but her stomach was growling audibly. Davros stood up and reached for a bowl and poured in cereal and bowl and shifted it in front of Michelle, his face still as expressionless as usual. Michelle was half anxious about talking this awkward housemate, half thankful of that bowl of cereal. Finally, her hunger won and she whispered a ‘Thanks’ before seated herself next to Davros and started scooping cereal at the counter.

As to how Davros usually did, the whole course of breakfast continued in complete silence. 

“Have a good day,” Davros finished first and cleaned his dishes before disappearing back into his room.

Michelle nodded to acknowledge that and finally felt herself breathing again...


End file.
